A variety of brake controllers may be employed to control the brakes of a towed vehicle. Typically, the brake controller of a towed vehicle may actuate the towed vehicle's brakes in response to braking by the towing vehicle. These brake controllers may often include accelerometers and microprocessors which may measure and/or take into account a variety of conditions (e.g., braking signal, acceleration, etc.), whereby the brake controller may apply the towed vehicle's brakes in such a manner that assists in stopping the towing vehicle and towed vehicle, and may also reduce the likelihood of skidding, jack-knifing, swaying and the like.
The towed vehicle's brake controller is often mounted to the towing vehicle. Typically, the brake controller may be hard-wired to the towing vehicle, such as being mounted in the cab or passenger compartment of the towing vehicle. The brake controller may communicate with the brake system of the towed vehicle by means of a wiring system that may provide communication between the towing vehicle's brake system and the towed vehicle's brake system.
Hard wiring the brake controller to the towing vehicle is often time consuming and expensive. In addition, some vehicles are not manufactured with the appropriate wiring necessary for a towed vehicle's brake controller, and thus, require aftermarket installation of such wiring, which is time consuming and expensive. Moreover, mounting the brake controller in the cab or passenger compartment of the towing vehicle may frequently require mechanically fastening, such as with screws, bolts, etc., the brake controller to the dash or other interior surface or component of the vehicle, thereby resulting in permanent damage to the dash or other interior component of the towing vehicle.
In some instances, the brake controller may be programmed by a user to take into account variables, such as vehicle weight, road conditions, and other parameters that may potentially affect braking effectiveness. Current brake controllers may not be operable to receive instructions from a user located in the towing vehicle when the towing and towed vehicles are in use and in motion.
In addition, some brake controllers may be required to be mounted directly to the towed vehicle, which precludes them from any adjustments when the towing vehicle is in motion. Moreover, it may be desirable to be able to program the brake controller during vehicle motion as this programming may provide for diagnostics and more accurate input, such as maximum brake output power and the like.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved brake controller that may be used with various trailer braking means, such as electronic or hydraulic brakes, that allows the user to make adjustments to the brake controller while the vehicle is in motion. The brake controller is also not required to be hard wired to a towing vehicle whereby the operator may quickly change between different towing vehicles and while still using the same trailer. In addition, the power control unit of the brake controller may be mounted in any fixed location and is independent of direction of travel.